mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Spunge
"There's more to the Rare Spunge than meets the eye: It is a full-scale mutation of the regular monster, recognizable by its superfluous eye, limbs and leaf sprig. In lieu of fresh clean water, it emits a viscous ooze at passersby which, if they're unlucky enough to get some in their mouth, is absolutely revolting in flavor. In an unusual twist of fate, the Rare Spunge suffers from dry eyes, and must hydrate them by being especially blinky." Description The Rare Spunge is the same size and shape as the normal Spunge, but is a different shade of green, and, as mentioned above, there are 3 eyes instead of two, 6 arms instead of two, and 2 leaf sprigs on its head instead of one. And, presumably because of its dry-eye condition, its poor eyes are reddened, compared to the normal Spunge's baby blues. Plus, one of its leaves looks like it has been partially chomped off. Song Its song is the same as the normal Spunge's - a clean whistle. Breeding The Rare Spunge can be bred exactly like the normal Spunge, using monsters that combine to provide the elements of Air, Plant, and Water. Possible combination(s): * + Toe Jammer and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Quibble * + Tweedle and Oaktopus Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Spunge may fail, and give a Rare Spunge as a result instead of the regular Spunge. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get a Rare Spunge as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed a regular Spunge with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be a Spunge except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting a Rare Spunge instead of a regular Spunge doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) Another good strategy is to breed the Common monster with a single-element monster, as single-elements take the least time to hatch. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Spunge.png|Spunge|link=Spunge|linktext=Spunge Beeyoot Tree.png|Beeyoot Tree|link=Beeyoot Tree|linktext=Beeyoot Tree Tree Hut.png|Tree Hut|link=Tree Hut|linktext=Tree Hut Smunkin Patch.png|Smunkin Patch|link=Smunkin Patch|linktext=Smunkin Patch Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Spunge *Beeyoot Tree *Tree Hut *Smunkin Patch See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The Spunge's name may come from the Sponge, probably because the two creatures are able to absorb air and water, and spray it when necessary. Category:Rare Monsters